Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - 17 Parts - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are seventeen parts of Thomas 2 for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are, because Edward and Globox are both blue) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Bertie as Bzzit and Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hadrox *Duncan as The Magician (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy (Both wifes to Duncan and Houdini and mother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Duck as Otti Psi (Both Western) *Oliver as Romeo Patti (Both Western) *Stepney as Gonzo (Both grateful) *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Paxton as Ninjaws *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *George as Jano *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bert as Moskito *The Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids *Smudger as Andre (Both crazy) *The Narrow Gauge Trucks as Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in Hero Of The Rails) *Max, Monty, Splatter, and Dodge as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux *Hector as The Magician (Rayman Origins) (Both stupid) Scenes: *The Story Begins Where We Must Escape! *Freeing Emily and Meeting Up with Toad *The Walk of Life and Capture Thomas *Getting the First Mask To Meet James and Meeting Henry *The Cave of Nightmares to Get The Elixir *I Want The Treasure And Saving Henry *Meeting Up With Edward and Finding Tillie *Freeing Tillie and Going Through The Temple *Surf Molten Lava and Getting The Second Mask for James *The Echoing Caves and I Want Thomas's Body? *Better Watch Your Step, and Chair Riding on the World's Top *Oh, My Gosh! It's An Eig! *I Can Fly to Get The Third Mask for James *Oh no! It's a graveyard with Henry as Frankstein! *We're Going Through The Gloomy Iron Mountain Island Mines to Get The Fourth Mask for James? *The Prison Ship to Free all of The Slaves to do the Final Battle and the End Credits *There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away and Some Minigames. Pictures for the Cast: Thomas the Tank Engine as Rayman..png|Thomas as Rayman Edward as Globox..png|Edward as Globox Harold as Murfy..png|Harold as Murfy Henry as Clark..png|Henry as Clark Toad as Sam the Snake..png|Toad as Sam the Snake Molly as Uglette..png|Molly as Uglette James as Polokus..png|James as Polokus Emily as Ly the Fairy..png|Emily as Ly the Fairy Rosie as Princess Tily..png|Rosie as Tily Rosie as Tily..png|Rosie as Tily Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, The Pink Panther, and the Dogs as The Teensies..png|Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Pink Panther, and the Dogs (from Oliver and Company) as The Teensies Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Trevor, and the Monkeys as The Globox Children.png|Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Trevor, and the Monkeys (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as The Globox Children Hector as Bzzit or Mozzy..png|Hector as Bzzit/Mozzy Sir Handel as Hadrox..png|Sir Handel as Hadrox Duncan as Houdini..png|Duncan as Houdini Belle as Betilla..png|Belle as Betilla the Fairy Toby as Tarayzan..png|Toby as Tarayzan Stanley as The Musician..png|Stanley as The Musician Whiff as Joe..png|Whiff as Joe Duck as Otti Psi.png|Duck as Otti Psi Oliver as Romeo Patti..png|Oliver as Romeo Patti Stepney as Gonzo..png|Stepney as Gonzo Boco as Photographer.png|Boco as Photographer BlueMountainMystery162.png|Owen as The Bubble Owner Cranky.jpg|Cranky as Umber Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard..png|Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard Paxton as Ninjaws..png|Paxton as Ninjaws Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey..png|Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey Daisy as Razorwife..png|Daisy as Razorwife Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens S.C.Ruffey as Axel..png|S.C.Ruffey as Axel The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch..png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch George as Jano..png|George as Jano Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, Sidney, Willie the Giant (from Mickey and the Beanstalk and Fun and Fancy Free), Dr. Robotnik, Coconuts, Bokkun, and the Robots (from Sonic X) as The Robo-Pirates.png|Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, Sidney, Willie the Giant (from Mickey and the Beanstalk and Fun and Fancy Free), Dr. Robotnik, Coconuts, Bokkun, and the Robots (from Sonic X) as The Robo-Pirates Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png|Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark Bert as Moskito..png|Bert as Moskito TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Raving Rabbids Smudger as Andre..png|Smudger as Andre Splatter and the Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums..png|Splatter and The Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums ElizabeththeVintageLorry39.jpg|Elizabeth as Begoniax Spencer.png|Spencer as Count Razoff Max, Monty, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Scar, Jenner, Shere Khan, Kaa, Amos Slade, Dr. Eggman, Sleet and Dingo as The Knaarens..png|Max, Monty, Prince John, Sir Hiss (from Robin Hood), Scar (from The Lion King), Jenner (from The Secret of Nimh), Shere Khan, Kaa (from The Jungle Book), Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound), Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X), Sleet and Dingo (Sonic Underground), and Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) as The Knaarens Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren..png|Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren Dodge.jpg|Dodge as The Evil Magician Pictures for 17 Parts: Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 1 - Thomas's Adventure Begins!.png|The Adventure Begins! Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 2 - Thomas saves Emily and meets up with Toad..png|Saving Emily and Freeing Toad Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 3 - Thomas Regains His Full Health In The Walk Of Life To The Bayou!.png|Regaining Energy and Running Away Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 4 - Thomas meets James and needs to get Henry better..png|Meeting James and Finding Henry the Elixir Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 5 - The Cave of Nightmares to Get The Magical Elixir of Life for Henry!.png|Entering The Cave of Nightmares Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 6 - Getting The Treasure and Making Henry Much Better..png|Keeping The Treasure and Making Henry Better! Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 7 - Thomas rescues poor Edward and frees poor Tillie..png|Saving Edward and Finding Tillie Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 8 - Thomas Frees Tillie and Goes Through The Sanctuary of Lava and Stone..png|Saving Tillie and Going Through The Temple Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 9 - Going Through The Temple To Get The Second Mask for James..png|Escaping The Sanctuary of Lava and Stone to Get The Second Mask for James! Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 10 - I Want Thomas's Dead Body When He Goes Through The Echoing Caves..png|I Want The Confounded Body of Thomas! Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 11 - You'd Better Watch Your Step, Or Else You'll Fall Off The World's Top!.png|Watch Your Step Or Else You'll Fall Off! Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 12 - Watch out the Eig and More Pirates in the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock!.png|Be Careful in the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock! Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 13 - I Can Fly And Get The Third Mask For James!.png|If I'm getting the third mask, I'm flying high up in the sky! Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 14 - Henry Frankstein is in a graveyard of bonearms!.png|Watch Out Henry Frankenstein in the Tomb of Ancients! Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 15 - Thomas Collects The Fourth Mask in the Iron Mountains for James..png|Yodel ay hee hoo! Up I go into the Iron Mountains. Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 16 - Get Out Of The Prison Ship, I Must Find Edward and Fight Diesel!.png|Freeing the Slaves in The Final Battle! Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Part 17 - The Edward Village, Three Minigames, and There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away..png|Welcome to the Edward Village with Three Minigames you can play and find Tillie! Footage Inspired By Everyone: *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *Legend of the Lost Treasure *Thomas's Anthem *The Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen! *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy's Seaside Trip *Harold the Helicopter *Donald's Duck *Come for The Ride! *It's Great To Be An Engine *Really Useful Engine *Sodor's Island *Roll Call *Snow *Down by the Docks *Navigation *Little Engines *Hear the Engines Coming *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and The Refrshment Lady (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *Go Go Thomas (Season 16) *I Know How The Moon must Feel (Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *Thomas, You're The Leader (Season 13) *Working Together Again (King of the Railway) *Engine Roll Call (Season 17) *Searching Everywhere (King of The Railway) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Thomas and The Special Letter (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure *Woolly Bear (George Carlin) *Saved From Scrap (George Carlin) *Escape (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets The Queen (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover (Sing-Along) *The Island Song (Sing-Along) *Never Never Never Give Up (Sing-Along) *Brave (Sing-Along) *Thomas and Percy (Sing-Along) *Let's Have A Race (Sing-Along) *The Secret Island Song (Sing-Along) *Day Of The Diesels (Sing-Along) *Sounds(Sing-Along) *Busy (Sing-Along) *Misty Island Rescue (Sing-Along) *The Snow Song (Sing-Along) *Thomas, You're The Leader (The Great Discovery) *Surprises (Sing-Along) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Sing-Along) *Gone Fishing *Favourite Places (Sing-Along) *Go Go Thomas (Hero Of The Rails) *Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining *Party Time *Ode To Gordon *Doing it Right *Little Engines *Blue Mountain Quarry (Blue Mountain Mystery) *A Around World You *Salty (Sing-Along) *Togetherness *Pride *Night Train *Down By The Docks *Toby *Winter Wonderland *It's Gonna be a Great Day (King Of The Railway) *Determination *That's What Friends are For *The Red Balloon *One Friendly Family *Boo! Boo! Choo! Choo! *Shining Time (Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away *Go Go Thomas season 16 *The Whistle Song *Searching Everywhere (King Of The Railway) *Rules and Regulations *Five New Engines In The Shed *I Know How The Moon must Feel (Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *The Work Song *Working Together Again (King Of The Railway) *There Always Something New *I'm Thomas The Tank Engine *Thomas, You're The Leader (Season 13) *Really Useful Engine (Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *Troublesome Trucks (song) *Hey, Hey Thomas! *Thomas's Christmas Song *Roll Along *Thomas and the Christmas Disaster *Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (George Carlin) *Mind That Bike (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *Steamroller (George Carlin) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing & Friends * Barney Down By The Station * Tom and Jerry Triplet Trouble * The Wombles Running Out Of Steam * Dream Street King Of The Road * Casey Jr Toots and The Coal * Walt Disney (The Brave Engineer) * Frieman Sam The Kite * Casey Jr Casey Jr. and The Missing Christmas Tree * Tom and Jerry The Bowling Alley Cat * Frieman Sam Barn Fire * Casey Jr Casey jr. and Montana * King Of The Road (Dream Street) * Brum and the runaway train (Brum) * Train Driver Tubb (Rubbadubbers) * Cue Ball Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Travis and Scoop's Race Day (Bob The Builder) * Bluebell (Ivor the Engine) * Football (Rosie and Jim) * The Magic Lamp (Kipper) * The Lost Engine (Ivor The Engine) * The Bowling Alley Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Fish (Dog and Duck) * High Tide (Tugs) * Duck Gets Lost (Rosie and Jim) * Tee For Two (Tom and Jerry) * The Railway (Ivor The Engine) * Sledge Ride (Percy The Park Keeper) * The Magic Carpet (Kipper) * Brum and the mower (Brum) * The Phutt Phutt Whirr Machine (Dog and Duck) * Robot Race Day (Little Robots) * Travis Paints the Town (Bob The Builder) * Snow Business (Fireman Sam) * Running Out Of Steam (The Wombles) * Postman Pat and the runaway train (Postman Pat) * Percy James and The Fruitful Day (Thomas and Friends) * Toy Story 1995 Movie * Spud and Squawk (Bob The Builder) * Steam (Rosie and Jim) * The Wheels go around (Barney) * The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) * Casey Jr (Dumbo) * Jerry's Circus Fire Song (Tom and jerry) * Toot's Theme Song (Casey Jr) * Spot's Music Band (Spot's Musical Adventures) * Down By The Station (Barney) * Help your Wish Along Time Station episode: Becky Makes a Wish * Monster in the Mirror Celebrity Version featuring The Simpsons Street * Why Should I Worry? & Company * Ugly Bug Ball Magic & Disney Cartoons * Old Joe Clark Time Station episode: Schemer's Special Club * It's Only You That you See Rock episode: Believe it or Not * The Pangabula Song New Extended Version Jay the Jet Plane video episode: Jay Jay & the Sparkleberry Tree * I Just Can't Wait To Be King (The Lion King) * I Wanna Scare Myself (Winnie The Pooh) * C Is For Cookie (Sesame Street) * I Can Laugh (Barney and Friends) * Hakuna Matata (The Lion King) * I'm Proud To Be A Cow (Sesame Street) * Me and My Teddy (Barney and Friends) * Interplanet Janet Rock * The Sister Song (Barney and Friends) * Ten Tiny Turtles (Sesame Street) * Suffering until Suffrage Rock * You're a Friend To Me (All Grown Up) * Good Manners (Barney and Friends) * Ripped Pants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Waving Goodbye To You With My Heart (Sesame Street) * Bartok the Magnificent the Magnificent * Island Song (Thomas and Friends) * The Piano Teacher's Song Laboratory * Let's Have A Race (Thomas and Friends) * Streets of Gold & Company * Toby (Thomas and Friends) * The Real Ludmilla the Magnificent * All We Wanna Do (Pokemon) * Snacking On Healthy Food (Barney and Friends) * A Baby Is a Gift From A Bob (The Rugrats Movie) * Bartok the Magnificent reprise the Magnificent * The Whistle Song & Friends * You Can Fly Pan * Under The Sea Little Mermaid * Give A Little Whistle Pinocchio * Whistle While You Work White * Never Never Never Give Up & Friends * The Topiary Creatures Saves the Zoo * The Frog Talk Song Billy's Bunny's Animal Songs * The Bare Necessities Jungle Book * The Topiary Creatures reprise Saves the Zoo * All Aboard Bros. & Barnum Bailey's Funundrum Circus Show * Under the Big Top Joins the Circus * Casey Jr. Dumbo * Party Time & Friends * The Animals in the Circus Joins the Circus * Topsy Turvy Hunchback of Notre Dame * Bartok the Magnificent the Magnificent * Pink Elephants on Parade Dumbo * All Aboard reprise with end credits Bros. & Barnum Bailey's Funundrum Circus Show * You've Got a Friend in Me Story clips from Toy Storys 1, 2 & 3 * That's What Friends are For & Friends * The Word is No Street * I Love you Too Dragon * A Cellar in a Day Mulligan & his Steam Shovel from HBO Family's Storybook Musicals * Good Company & Company * Strange Things version Story * Wind's Nocturne Silver Star Story Complete * Family & the Giant Peach * Danny Boy Time Station * You've Got a Friend in Me reprise Story * Interjections Rock * Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining & Friends * Jigglypuff's Song Pokemon * Bad Guy Time Station Episode: Bully For Mr. Conductor * Happiest Home in these Hills Dragon * Blotto cartoon Along Version Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Conjunction Junction Rock clips from the song & Thomas & Friends * Everybody Wants To Be A Cat Aristocats * Go Putt-Putt Go Enters the Race * Heigh Ho White * Interjections reprise Rock * Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo extended version Home on the Range * Really Useful Engine (Thomas and Friends) * What Kind of Pokemon Are You (Pokemon) * S-M-I-L-E (Barney and Friends) * The Greatest Show In The World (Super Mario World) * Little Patch of Heaven Home on the Range * Percy's Seaside Trip (Thomas and Friends) * Chill Out (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3) * Double Trouble (Pokemon) * Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends) * 5 Little Butterflies (Barney and Friends) * Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo reprise Home on the Range * Casey Jr * Night Train * That's What Friends Are For * Rules and Regulaons * This Musical Bye The Band * Winne The Pooh Storyline: *The story begins where an army of evil diesels, who were led by Devious Diesel, and coming in from outer space, takes over and enslaves Thomas's world, holding the captured inhabitants in the pirates' prison ship, the Buccaneer. While fighting against the pirates, Thomas is captured; Edward, who was with him, escapes and sets out to find Emily, to get Thomas a silver lum. Eventually, poor Edward is captured too, though he manages to smuggle a silver lum into the prison ship, which gives back Thomas all his powers and enables him to escape the ship. In order to repair the damage to the world and defeat the invasion force, Thomas will collect 1000 pieces of the world's core and reunite four magical masks, which will awaken James, the world's spirit, to save his world. James has gone into hiding a long time ago, however as he is the creator of all that is and will be, he is the only hope of destroying the invaders. The quest for the four masks leads Thomas through a number of different environments; each mask is guarded by a guardian, who needs to be defeated in order to acquire the mask. After escaping and not being able to find Edward, he meets the engines who have forgotten which one of them is the Teensie king and squabble over it. The engines show Rayman how to travel to different worlds to collect the Lums and find the masks. The masks are guarded by mystical warriors, the known as the Guardians, whose names are Scruffey, George and Abe, and The Spiteful Breakvan. When Rayman finds all the 4 masks and gives them to James in his dreamworld, Diesel kidnaps Edward by using his new giant robot, the Grolgoth. Thomas comes to his rescue and he and Diesel partake in a final battle, Diesel in the Grolgoth. They are hurled underground into a lava pit, where Thomas uses a shell missile created by the Robo-Pirates to defeat Diesel. Diesel escapes the wrecked Grolgoth and pushes the self-destruct button, which ends up destroying the entire ship. When Thomas is eventually alive, however though, he shows up at his own funeral walking on a crutch. Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by Saffya, Aatu90, and OneWelshSheep's Rayman 2 (Sega Dreamcast) playthrough. *Thomas is the main hero, who wears a red neckerchief, a blue vest, a belt, and purple trousers, based on Luke Skywalker's Dagobah and Bespin costume from The Empire Strikes Back, Rayman shoes, a watch, a gold-earing, and a fingerless gold and white glove, also based of Ash Ketchum's from Pokemon. He has blonde hair for a ponytail, which is based on Guybrush Threepwood's from Monkey Island. He carries two lightsabers, in which one is light blue in his right hand, and the other is light green in his left hand, because he even carries two pistol guns. For swimwear, he wears red speedo trunks with a green stripe and a blue string, and even red sandals with green stripes, and carries a diving tank and a snorkel mask, and even wears flippers to help him. He also has white fur on his skin and his hands and wears Great Dane ears, based of Scooby Doo's from Scooby Doo, and a Tabby Cat's tail with a white tip, based on Sylvester's from Looney Tunes. Since Thomas's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his light green lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Edward is Thomas's strongest and laziest shipmate friend, who wears a nightshirt, slippers, and Mad Jack The Pirate's clothing. He even wears pony ears, based on Cyril Proudbottom's from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, and a cat's tail, based on Butch's from Tom and Jerry. He carries one green lightsaber, and pistol gun, and wears pink speedos with red stripes, and has a brown ponytail hairstyle, based of Jim Hawkins's from Treasure Planet. Edward's lightsaber will be green and will have SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Harold is Thomas's guide and flying shipmate, who wears clothes and a hat, based on Inspector Gadget's, a hairstyle based of Ichabod Crane's from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr Toad, and a pipe, based on Henry's from The Brave Locomotive, gloves based of Casey Jones's from The Brave Engineer, and carries a newspaper. He helps Thomas along his way to overcome the many dangers and is voiced by Microsoft Mike (+10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10). *Henry is Thomas's strongest uncle, who wears engineer hat, gloves, neckerchief, clothes, and boots based on Casey Jones's from The Brave Engineer, and has a red hairstyle for a ponytail, based of Mr. Small's hairstyle from The Amazing World of Gumball. For swimwear, he wears a diving gear, inspired by Hugo's from Hugo the Troll. He helps Thomas to break down walls, using a large axe and is voiced by Radar Overseer Guy (-10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10). Henry wears bear ears, pony fur on his skin and hands, and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end. He will be carrying a purple lightsaber, that will have the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Toad is Oliver's pet buddy and Thomas's guide, who wears a red neckerchief. He is trained by Thomas to help track down enemies along the way, but has a lead attached to his collar underneath his neckerchief, and goes faster at a high speed. *Molly is Edward's wife, who wears a nightdress, and a sleeping hat, and slippers. She wears a blue bikini with green spots for swimwear, a kangaroo's collar, pony ears, and a cat's tail, based on Toodles Galore's from Tom and Jerry, and has an orange hairstyle, based of Daphne Blake's from Scooby Doo with a pink bowtie. *James is Thomas's master and Emily's father, who is the spirit of the world, and has immense powers. He wears a blue shirt, green shorts, a red hat, and purple sandals, and has the same hair as Edward's and Jim Hawkin's hairstyles from Treasure Planet. He needs Thomas to reunite his four magical masks, so that he will help Thomas to save his world. James also wears bird wings, skunk ears, white fur on his skin and hands, and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end. *Percy is Edward and Molly's son and Thomas's best friend, who wears a diaper, a yellow shirt, and red baby shoes, and has blue hair. He wears rat ears, white fur on his skin and hands, a cat's bowtie, and a monkey's tail. *Emily is the main female and Thomas's girlfriend, who wears a set of clothes, which are white and purple, and since she has blonde hair, she has a blue lightsaber, and carries a pistol gun, and gives Thomas back all of his powers by gathering enough energy. For swimwear, she wears a purple string bikini with white swirls and stripes, and even purple sandals, and has blonde hair style for her Penelope Pitstop hairstyle with black bowtie, and blue ear-rings, and a white glove, and a belt. She has bunny ears, and a cat's tail, with a white tip on its end, based on Sheriff Callie's tail from Walt Disney's Sherriff Callie, but wears white fur on her skin and hands, and has a collar, just like Duchess's from Walt Disney's The Aristocats. She will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will have the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Rosie is Emily's daughter and Percy's girlfriend, who wears clothes based on Amy Rose's from Sonic X, and a brown hairstyle, based on Patti Boyd's, with a pink bowtie. She wears a green bikini with yellow stripes and green shoes striped boots. Rosie wears a tiger's collar, pony ears, white fur on her skin and hands, and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, based of Elsie's from Disney's Stanley. *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand are the engines, who help Thomas to find Emily, and the four masks on his journey. They wear Medival men clothing and crowns on their head, but forget about which one of them being the real king, and organise themselves together. *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) is a little engine that could, who had just escaped on a passing four coach working, hauled by the Caledonian engine No. 828. She wears a white shirt, blue braces with dungareees, white long socks, and black boots, and carries a corn-cob pipe in her mouth, but has been locked up in the Whale Bay, and has lost her clothing, which were outside, leaving her in her white bikini with green stripes, two stripes on her bikini straight, and two green stripes on her bikini between her white middle underneath her night dress, based of Wendy Darling's from Peter Pan, and black slippers too. She even wears rabbit ears, white fur on her skin and hands, a dog's collar, and a fox's tail with white a tip on its end. Luckily, when Thomas rescues Tillie and helps her, Tillie finally puts her clothes back on, and heads back home. *Duncan is Thomas's father, who has been married to Belle. He wears magican's clothing and a hat and carries a cane and wears purple trunks and blue sandals. *Belle is Thomas's mother, who is married to Duncan. She wears a red hairstyle with blue bow for her girl hairstyles, and wears gold ear-rings. She also wears a witch's a green and yellow dress with a hat and green sandals, but also wears a flame bikini in dark blue, purple, pale blue, and pale pink with strings for swimwear. *Lady is a girl, who has pony ears, white fur on her skin and hands, and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, and is a new character, that has either survived or passed away in a train wreck with two trains, but is still alive. *Toby is Thomas's best friend, who is in charge of Thomas, and wears a jungle outfit, based of George's from George of the Jungle. He wears a white shirt, yellow shorts, white socks with red stripes, and blue collar, but has bloodhound ears, and a basset hound's tail, and has white fur on his skin and hands. *Stanley is Thomas's brother, and musician player, who wears donkey ears and a tail. He wears farmer clothing and a hat, and wears a blue diving gear, based of Anastasia's father from Anastasia. *Whiff is a nephew to Thomas, who wears alien ears and a tail, and also wears jungle clothing. *Duck, Oliver and Stepney are three doctors, who work as an engineer, fireman, and shunter, on their Caledonian 812 class engine No. 828, preserved at Aviemore station, coupled to its four coaches, and starting out at night time, only to get pursued by a pursuing locomotive, E.V. Cooper Engineer, No. 46512. *Devious Diesel is the main villain, who is Thomas's enemy, that carries a red lightsaber, and has sent out his minions, who have captured Thomas, who has captured, and is once again about to get recaptured. On the train chase, Diesel's minions pilot an Ivatt class 2 2-6-0 locomotive, E.V. Cooper Engineer No. 46512, which speeds up toward the train and Edward on the Caledonian engine, that Duck, Oliver, and Stepney are piloting. After Edward jumps off the train unharmed, he is still seen in the Caledonian engine's cab, but as he ducks into Emily's hideout, out of nowhere after the train, comes the pursuing locomotive. He has black hairstyle for his George Washinghton's ponytail, and a gold ear-ring, and wears pirate clothing, and swimming trunks for his swimwear. He will be carrying a pistol gun and a red lightsaber, that will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dennis is Devious Diesel's lackey, who works for his master. He and his seven other guards jump onto LMS Ivatt Class 2mt locomotive No. 46512, now named E.V. Cooper Engineer, which works on the Strathspey Steam Railway. As they pilot the locomotive toward the train, Dennis raises his shotgun and fires a shot at Edward, who dodges the shot, which only hits the regulator in the Caledonian engine's cab, which makes Duck, Oliver, and Stepney surprised, and really furious. *Paxton is Devious Diesel's guard, who captures and enslaves Thomas, along with the other slaves. He has a red saber staff and wears ninja clothing. When he returns with more 5,000 slaves, he finds that Thomas is gone, so he sets out on board Braeriach No. 17, an 0-6-0 Weymes Private Tank Engine, which is hauling seven coaches, and is off on its mission to find Thomas, who has escaped from the ship. He will be carrying a red double bladed lightsaber staff, that will have the SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *George is a guardian of the Cave of Nightmares. When he reads Thomas's mind of knowing the name of this place, he transports Thomas to the Kingdom of the Dead, where Thomas defeats him and gets the treasure and has an alternate ending of a bad dream that comes true, before Thomas decides to take the Elixir for Henry to help his him get better. He has four arms, and carries four lightsabers, a red one, two green ones, and light blue one. George's four lightsabers will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *S.C.Ruffey is a guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice, known as The Lost Island, carrying one red lightsaber. S.C.Ruffey asks Thomas who he is and what he wants, since he disturbed the tranquility of the Lost Island. Thomas protests that is he is the main hero, who must gather together the four masks to bring James back, and is the only last hope, who has his last chance to chase the villains away. But how is S.C.Ruffey hoping to know that Thomas is not simply a thief? Only Thomas's strength and bravery can convience S.C.Ruffey, who challenges him to a duel. S.C.Ruffey's red lightsaber will be carrying the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Spiteful Breakvan is a guardian of the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock, who hits Thomas at the beginning, knocking him out, cold. When Thomas awakens and sees the Spiteful Breakvan in front of him, he screams in fear because the caboose is the guard, who asks Thomas if he was the mask thief. Thomas declares that he is not a thief, but is a hero, who needs the masks, and plans to rid the world of the villains. Unfortunately, the caboose declares that Thomas is a thief and a liar to boot, and prepares to kill Thomas, who finds that the caboose is completely crazy, and has four lightsabers, two being blue, and two being green. The Spiteful Breakvan's four lightsabers will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Smudger is a hoodlum, who hides behind walls, and is usually a statue like enemy, but comes to life, and attacks Thomas by sneaking up on him, if he gets too close with his back turned. Smudger can only get killed by Thomas's shots when he pops out, and due to his emotions he likes, he likes to cheat to annoy Thomas. *Diesel 10 is a real villain, back from Thomas 1, preparing to doom him by putting several obstacles against Thomas, who always outsmarts Diesel 10 by avoiding them. *Cerberus is a strong monster, who attempts to hurt Thomas by luring him into traps, but fails each time, when Thomas dodges his obstacles. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.steamsoundsarchive.com/ and http://www.greatwestern.org.uk/sounds.htm *Train Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *doube bladed twirl.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *LSrico01.wav *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSbody01.wav *LSbody02.wav *LSbody03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr02.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav *LsHitSm2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/Edit *saberhum4.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 *saberhit1.mp3 *saberhit2.mp3 *saberhit3.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *saberspinoff.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav Soundtrack for Thomas 2: The Great Escape! *1-01 - Prologue *1-02 - Globox, My Friend! *1-03 - The Woods of Light *1-04 - Where's Daddy Globox? *1-05 - King of the Teensies *1-06 - Overworld *1-07 - The Fairy Glade - Part 1 *1-08 - Switch Activated! *1-09 - Pirates! - Part 1 *1-10 - Entering the Pirate Ship *1-11 - The Machine *1-12 - Freeing Ly *1-13 - The Fairy Glade - Part 2 *1-14 - Rayman's Russian Dance *1-15 - Bonus Level *1-16 - You Lose! *1-17 - The Marshes of Awakening *1-18 - Riding the Marshes *1-19 - I'll Miss You, My Friend *1-20 - Meanwhile, In the Pirate Prison Ship *1-21 - The Bayou - Part 1 *2-01 - Pirates! - Part 2 *2-02 - The Bayou - Part 2 *2-03 - The Walk of Life *2-04 - The Sanctuary of Water and Ice *2-05 - The Door Is Opened! *2-06 - The Attack Run *2-07 - Axel - Guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice *2-08 - The First Mask *2-09 - Obtaining the Mask *2-10 - Polokus - Spirit of the World *2-11 - Riding the Shell *2-12 - Pirates! - Part 3 *2-13 - Clark *2-14 - The Cave of Bad Dreams *2-15 - The Chase *2-16 - I Want The Treasure! *2-17 - Spider Attack *2-18 - The Canopy *2-19 - Globox's Rain Dance *2-20 - Pirates! Part 4 *2-21 - Whale Bay - Part 1 *2-22 - Whale Bay - Part 2 *3-01 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 1 *3-02 - Riding the Lava *3-03 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 2 *3-04 - The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 3 *3-05 - The Slide *3-06 - Umber - Guardian of The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire *3-07 - The Flying Barrel - Part 1 *3-08 - The Flying Barrel - Part 2 *3-09 - The Precipice *3-10 - The Top of the World *3-11 - The Top of the World - Dance Remix *3-12 - The Walk of Power *3-13 - The Swamp *3-14 - The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *3-15 - Flower Ride *3-16 - Lava Tower *3-17 - Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *3-18 - The Tomb of the Ancients *3-19 - The Iron Mountain *3-20 - The Prison Ship *3-21 - Freeing the Slaves *3-22 - Pyralums *3-23 - Game Over! *3-24 - Weblums *3-25 - Try Again! *3-26 - The Disk - Intro *3-27 - The Disk *3-28 - You Win! *3-29 - The Final Battle *3-30 - One Last Surprise *3-31 - Ending Sequence *3-32 - Staff Roll Full Movie Scenes *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 1 - Our Adventure Begins! (15:30) (English) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 2 - The Clearing And Saving Emily (15:30) (English) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 3 - Meeting Up With Toad and Regaining Full Health In The Walk Of Life To The Bayou! (15:30) (French) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 4 - Getting The First Mask And Meeting James Getting Henry Better (15:30) (French) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 5 - The Cave of Nightmares to Get The Magical Elixir of Life for Henry! (15:30) (English) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 6 - Getting The Treasure and Making Henry Much Better (15:30) (French) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 7 - Rescuing Poor Edward and Finding Poor Tillie (15:30) (English) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 8 - Freeing Tillie and Going Through The Sanctuary of Lava and Stone (15:30) (German) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 9 - Going Through The Temple To Get The Second Mask for James (15:30) (German) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 10 - Getting The Second Mask for James Before I Want Thomas's Dead Body While Going Through The Echoing Caves? (15:30) (German) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 11 - We've Found The Last Cage, So You'd Better Watch Your Step, Or Else You'll Fall Off The Precipice! (15:30) (English) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 12 - The Top of the World Demands to Watch out the Eig and More Pirates in the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock! (15:30) (German) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 13 - It Sure Is Hot Which Means I Can Fly And Get The Third Mask For James! (15:30) (English) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 14 - Watch Out for Henry Frankstein in a graveyard of bonearms! (15:30) (English) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 15 - Collecting The Fourth Mask in the Iron Mountains for James (15:30) (Spanish) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 16 - Getting Everyone Out Of The Prison Ship And Finding Edward and Fighting Diesel! (15:30) (Spanish) *Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 17 - The Edward Village, Three Minigames, and There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away (15:30) (English) Voice Cast * Thomas - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Edward - Microsoft Sam (Juan Loquendo V1) * Harold - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Henry - Lernout and Hauspie (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Toad - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Molly - Microsoft Mary (Francisca Loquendo V1) * James as Polokus - Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Percy as Baby Globox - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily as Ly the Fairy - Radar Overseer Beulah (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Rosie as Tily - Radar Overseer Abby (+10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as The Teensies - Radar Overseer Guy, Jimmy, Reverend Blue Jeans, Harvey Zilth, Scotty, Robosoft 1, and Hank (Carlos, Diego, Juan, Jorge, Roberto, Luca Loquendo V1, and Felipe Loquendo V2) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan as The Magician - Microsoft Mike (+5) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+9.5) * Belle as Betilla the Fairy - Robosoft 5 (Francisca Loquendo V1) (-10) * Lady as Raybeauty - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Toby as Tarayzan - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Stanley as The Musician - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (+5) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-9.5) * Whiff as Joe - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+5) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duck, Oliver and Stepney as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti and Gonzo - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+5), Robosoft 3 (+10), and Radar Overseer Hank (Carlos, Juan (+10), and Diego Loquendo V1 (+5)) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) * Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Robosoft 3 (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Paxton as Ninjaws - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Juan Loquendo V1) * George as Jano - Lernout and Michael (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+9.5) * Scruffey as Axel - Radar Overseer Sidney (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (-9.5) * Smudger as Andre - Microsoft Mike (-5) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+5) * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a villain in TATMR) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Cerberus the Nightmare Train (from The Little Engine Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Narrated By Casey Jones as Adult Rayman, played by Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs